


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Of Dancers And Diners [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Diners, Awkward Crush, College Student Sungjong, Dancer Hoya, Dramedy, Fanboy Sungjong, Hojong are bad at feelings, Hoya acts cool but he's actually a huge nerd, Hoya-centric, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sungjong thinks he's cool though, Sungjong-centric, Waiter Sungjong, Woohyun is so done, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Of Dancers And Diners [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775632





	Untitled

**7:45 AM**

"Sungjong-ah,get up.It's time to get ready to go to work."

Sungjong whined into his pillow."Why do we have to get up do early hyung?"He heard Sunggyu sigh in sympathy."I don't know Sungjong-ah."He admits."All I know is that we have too,so come on."


End file.
